


Crying

by Bliss_ful



Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy-centric, Implied DreamNotFound, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Others Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: *WOULD LIKE TO MAKE IT CLEAR I MIGHT HAVE AGED FUNDY AROUND A BIT AS I’M NOT POSITIVE OF HIS ACTUAL AGE, BUT IT DOESN’T MUCH MATTER IN THIS STORY SO-*Fundy was really tired, and very lonely.He felt shallow and empty, tired of feeling sorry for himself and everyone who wronged him.Yet he had never allowed himself to cry.Until he couldn’t anymore.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065551
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Crying

Fundy laid down against the cold bed, lacking any warmth, or he just didn’t care enough to make himself comfortable. He laid across the blankets and his fur gently rubbed against the soft pillows. He let out a low groan and shifted to the side, staring at the wall in front of him. He wished he could just sleep and forget, but at the moment it didn’t seem possible.  
  
He wished it was.  
He found it hard to lay there, where he used to stare at his former lover, the lover who had abandoned him for someone else, Dream. He hated that he couldn’t even bring himself to hate him, and it only added to his self-hatred. He hated the pitying glanced he got sent when he stepped outside, he hated them, it makes him feel bitter and angry, and that wasn’t something he could afford to be anymore.

  
But occasionally, like right now, he allowed himself to wallow in the sharp tangly scent of self-pity. Why did it seem like life hated him? Before any of this, he wasn’t even a bad kid! It was crazy to think he had just BEEN a kid when this started, and still technically was. A kid whose fiancé had cheated on him with his own best friend, a kid whose father had been a pyromaniac leader with a single wish; to simple get his nation back. A kid whose uncles couldn’t give two shits about him, one of which even tried to kill him after finding out he was an orphan.

  
(Yes, an orphan. His mother, an apparent ‘fish’ had left when he was very young, and he simply didn’t remember her at all, try as he might. His father had begged to be murdered by his father, Fundy’s grandfather, after blowing up his nation, the very same nation he fought so hard to try and gain as well as get back. Something Fundy had only worsened. He truly had tried to help, but in the end, it only made people more suspicious and he felt as if he was falling farther into a hole he dug for himself. He’d lost most of the small respect he’d had, seeing as his father had babied and treated him like a kid every chance he got, and most of his friends hadn’t bothered to look at him for a long time, and even know he knew when most of them looked at him, even with the kindest gaze, he could see the mistrust sparkling in their eyes. It truly, truly hurt.)

  
A kid whose adopted father hadn’t bothered to show up during his adoption, leaving him heartbroken again. Even his grandfather who tried so desperately to help, and had the kindest nature, couldn’t truly seem to understand. It hurt.  
So he had given up. He’d played the part of a simple “fox” as everyone wished and let himself be pushed to the background, though never letting his father- now a ghost who never seemed to remember anything important and refused to even speak about what Fundy wanted to talk about to the point Fundy found himself snapping at the kind but a very naive ghost- get too close to him. He was afraid of getting hurt again.

  
That’s where he was now. Alone, hurt, and wishing he had never asked out his former lover on their first date. He’d been very persistent and now wished he hadn’t. His heartfelt like it had been ripped into a trillion pieces when George came up and kissed Dream on their literal 𝗪𝗘𝗗𝗗𝗜𝗡𝗚 day.

  
Fundy curled himself up, hugging his knees. He felt his eyes watering and closed them as tears started cascading out of his eyes, dripping down and getting mixed up in his formerly-soft-but-now-very-matted fur, a couple of tears dripping onto the bed below him. He had been holding it in for so long that it was almost a surprise when he finally stopped, he had felt like the tears could have gone on forever each time he had pushed them back, not wanting to show any weakness in front of people.  
  
  
Fundy had finally allowed himself to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I uh wrote this really quickly, I actually managed to get this idea when randomly making soup.  
> Don’t ask me why :)  
> There will not be another part, this is a singular oneshot.
> 
> This is the first I’ve written on anything besides Wattpad, so please forgive me! <3


End file.
